metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcurse
Biography: Witchcurse is a true heavy metal, influenced by the N.W.O.B.H.M. gerne, band from Thessaloniki, Greece, formed in October of 2005, and it's one of the few remaining Heavy Metal Bands devoted to the true heavy metal spirit. The band was founded by Possessed (Vocals - Bass Guitar) with narration of Mr.Necromartyr (Father Alex The WitchFinder-Guitars) and L-Drac (Drums). With this line up, Witchcurse presented themselves to heavy metal maniax playing in great live shows with Metal Legends including Grim Reaper, Praying Mantis, Attacker e.t.c and appeared in several local shows and festivals. They also recorded their first rehearshal tape:"Rehearsal 18/12/2005". One year later Father Alex left the band in order to study abroad. In search for a new guitar player Witchcurse joined forces with Stinky (Ex-Blackjack) in guitar. With the new line up the band continued its crazy route with more live shows side by side with metal titans like Leatherwolf, Exoristoi, Manilla fuckin' Road and spread the madness beyond the gates of their base-town Thessaloniki. This period was perfect to record the first self-financed demo "Heavy Metal Poison" which got very good reviews into the circles of true underground metal all over the world, recorded with primitive methods just like the 80's spirit ordered with only components Alcohol, Chics and Hellish Riffs coming from two decades before. At June 2008 the Band recruited a second guitarist, Necro (Knightskull). With this dual axe attack the perspectives was greater than ever before. With this line up Witchcurse had their first live gig out of Greece, in Portugal as the headline band in Irmandade Metalica Festival! At November 2008 and short before the show with Tokyo Blade, after many discussions Witchcurse decided that for several reasons L Drac is no longer able to continue with the band. Fortunately really soon Witchcurse found a young but skilled drummer, possessed by the old school Heavy Metal spirit called Paul (Orion's Void, Orcus) and with this maniac they released a tape ep at Herege Warfare production(Portugal),"Demon's Warning" tape ep at May 2009. At july 2009 the band had out their first, on vinyl format, release. It was the split 7"ep:"Witchcurse/Witchtiger:under the spell"(Metal Warning Records-Finland). These releases opened the road for the record deal with Inferno records (France) and Heavy forces records(Germany).In November 2009 the band released through Heavy Forces records the split LP with Witchunter:"Defenders Of The Past". The same time took part "The Curse of the Kobra"tour 2009 in Germany,with Iron Kobra,in 3 citys: Muelheim(19/11),Frankfurt(20/11) and Hamburg(21/11). In February 2010 the first official videoclip of Witchcurse was a reality.It was for the song "Curse the false" and it will be officially released in the cd version of the "Heavy Metal Poison" album. In june 2010 the band gave another live gig in Germany together with METALUCIFER. In July 19,2010 the vinyl version of "Heavy Metal Poison" album was out through Heavy Forces records(Germany) in 500 copies(first 100 die hard including patch,white vinyl). The cd version(Inferno records) and the tape version(Dynamite prod) will be out in September 2010. In April 2011 the band after live gigs in Sofia(Bulgaria), Athens(Greece) and Thessaloniki(Greece) booked their first European tour in 7 countries.It was a total alcocholic and chaotic experience and aprovved that if a band wants to make something big doesn't need a big label or tour managers etc.Everything organised by the band with some help from Inferno records. The countrys that Witchcurse appeared in "Poisoning Europe Tour 2011" was: Greece, Bulgaria, Germany, Netherlands, France, Spain and Portugal. In August 2011 a new Witchcurse release came out. It was "Still evil" ep which was out in 7"ep through War Productions(Portugal) and included 2 new songs and in tape through Inferno records(with 2 bonous tracks). The same time was out also a re-release of "Demon's warning" ep for first time on cd format. It was a split release with Iron Kobra(Germany) called "Heavy Metal Drunk Machine"(out from Lamedula de espinal records-Ecouador).Another release came out in 2011 through Metal or die records(Hungary).It was the "Fantomania 3-Antidisco".A cd that includes the 5 songs from the split LP "Defenders of the past" for first time on cd version plus 4 cover songs to the old thrash/black band Fantom from Hungary in a heavy metal way. Line Up: Possessed - vocals / bass Necro - guitars Unleashed - guitars Hammer of Damnation - drums Witchcurse - Heavy Metal Poison.jpg ---- Discography: Heavy Metal Poison (2010) Category:Bands